The Right Kind of Love 2
by cw2k
Summary: Cassie moved in with Chris and Melody. Surely his libido will be put to the test, with a taste of chocolate and vanilla. Chris will soon discover that her mother, Sonya Blade, has her sights on him. More, a certain purple-haired fortune teller is revealed to be the one who brought the couple together by fate.
1. Introduction

The Right Kind of Love 2

Introduction

Cw2k is back again with a sequel to the first story. This time, Cassie Cage is living with Chris and Melody. And Cassie wants in on their love. Melody happily accepted her, as she has no problem having a extra vanilla on the side. Will there be drama? We'll soon find out.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting With Sonya, Pt 1

The Right Kind of Love 2

Chapter 1: Meeting With Sonya, Pt. 1

Chris and Melody were talking about Jade's baby. She was ecstatic that Jade named the baby after her. Her phone rang...

"Hello?"

"Melody..."

"Cassie. Where are you?"

"I'm at my mom's. She knows about me living with you two. She also wants to see him."

"I see. Is she there?"

"Hello, Melody."

"Sonya, hello. Cassie told me that you wanted to see Chris. For what purpose?"

"I think you know."

"Oh. Now I get it. He's here with me. Would you like to speak to him?"

"If you don't mind."

"Sonya?"

"So. You're the Melody was talking about. I know that Cassie has moved in with you two."

"That's correct."

"Cassie told me that if you and Melody want her with you, you have to get through me first. Just know I'm still cordial to Johnny Cage since he is her father."

"I understand."

"Cassie is on her way to pick you up. I wish to meet you in person."

Chris waited outside for Cassie. She arrived in a black Ford Mustang. She escorted Chris to Sonya's place.

"So this must be Chris."

"Miss Blade."

"Please call me Sonya."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Cassie, would you give us a moment?"

"Sure." Cassie steps out.

"So what is this I hear about Cassie living with you and Melody?"

Chris flinched as she asked with him with authority. "That was Melody's idea."

"And what do you plan on doing with Cassie?"

"She thought it would be beneficial to help me around the house."

"Do you pay the bills?"

"Yes I do."

"I actually have one more question. Is there any sex between you two?"

Chris's heart jumped at the question.

"You can tell me."

"...yes."

Sonya walked up to him. Chris was feeling extremely nervous. "Don't be shy, handsome. I already know. I just wanted to hear from you."

"You know?"

"I was at Melody's Nail Salon last week.i heard Cassie got it good with you. I thought, 'this guy must be special.'

"I guess so."

"Was she good for you?"

"Yes."

"Tell me. Do you find me sexy?"

Chris looked at her figure. Time certainly had been kind to her. She is wearing her black top and Jean shorts.

"Yes, you do." He couldn't take his eyes off her thighs.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting With Sonya, Pt 2

The Right Kind of Love 2

Chapter 2: Meeting With Sonya, Pt. 2

Sonya walked closer to him. "Like what you see?"

"Yes, I do," said Chris. "Can I touch you?"

"Of course, baby."

He kissed her. Sonya closed her eyes and lip locks him. His hands went all over her thighs.

"You have a gentle touch."

"You sure you're ok with this?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

He massaged her breasts. He gently pushed her to the wall.

"You're beautiful, Sonya. You definitely improved with age."

"Thank you. Unlike my ex, at least you appreciate it."

"Melody feels the same way and so does your daughter. Tell me. When was the last time you had sex?'

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. I did once, and I had Cassie. Sex was something I never think about because of my work with the Special Forces."

"I understand."

"It's been too long."

"If you allow me, I'll show you what I can give to Melody and Cassie. Truth be told, before I met Melody, sex was something that never crossed my mind until I got married. But my wife never loved me. When I met Melody, I was given a second chance. We made love on the beach. Now I wish to show you."

Chris took her shirt off carefully and marveled at her chest. Sonya took his shirt off and held him close.

"You're so handsome. I see what Melody sees in you. Follow me."

Sonya led Chris to her bedroom. She locks the door and strips naked.

"Will you show me what you do with Melody?"

"Of course."

He laid her down and kissed her. They lip lock. He went down her body, past her breasts. He caressed her thighs and finally took his tongue into her vagina. Sonya moaned at the feeling of his tongue.

"Sonya: Melody was right about you."

Chris continued licking her vagina. Sonya moaned loud as her orgasm was rapidly approaching. She exploded.

"What just happened?" Sonya asked.

"It's called a orgasm, Sonya. You ok?"

"Yea, are you ready?"

*Yes. Be gentle, baby."

He took his member and easily entered her vagina with great care. He slowly went deep. Sonya moaned, feeling the sensation of his penis inside her.

"Ready, baby?"

"Yes. I need this."

He started slowly. He felt her slice vagina massaging him..

"Too bad your ex is missing this."

"His loss," she said.

""And my gain."

He pumped for deep. She moaned loud but not too loud. He rubbed her thighs as he kissed her. He picked up the pace.

"Where have you been all my life?" She asked.

"I've been around. Let's see if I can get behind you."

He got behind Sonya and gave her more easy strokes. He then went faster. Sonya loved how she was getting handled from behind. This went on for a few minutes until she was on top of him. She bounced on him as he touched her everywhere. He rose up.

"Sonya, I'm gonna cum."

"I want to feel it. Give it to me!"

She bounced harder in him. He shot his seed deep into her."

"My God, Chris! That was incredible!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, baby."

Cassie was by the living room when Sonya came out trying to get her clothes on.

"Mom, did Chris just give you the D?"

"You heard my screaming?"

"Part of my plan."

"Really? Out brought this handsome gentleman here to have sex with me?"

"I wanted you to feel loved again, even though you still love my dad."

"I do, and I always will, but this young man, just know one thing, Chris. I want to see you fuck my daughter in front of me the next time you come here."

"Really, mom?"

"He is gentle with you and melody. Is he not?" Beside, I missed out on what great sex was all about. He appreciated me for what I am. I'm sure your dad does too, but he's more into making movies than making love to me, and Chris gave me the love I long denied."

"You can't deny Chris's love, mom."

"And I won't, either."


	4. Chapter 3: The Sleepover

The Right Kind of Love 2

Chapter 3: The Sleepover

Melody was still on the phone with Sonya, inviting her to their place for a sleepover. Chris had returned from Sonya's place with pizza and some two-liters. Sonya arrived a half hour later.

"Sonya! Welcome," said Melody.

"So how does this sleepover work?"

"Simple, mom. You just stay the night here."

"I see. Where's Chris?"

"He just got back with some pizza and drinks."

"He also got chicken wings!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Alright, ladies. Let's eat. Sonya, good to see you."

Sonya kisses him. "We'll, after your earlier performance on me, you think I miss this?"

Chris and the ladies were eating and watching football. The Dallas Cowboys were taking on the Seattle Seahawks...

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Melody was angry after seeing a pass interference committed by Seattle.

"Men and their games," said Sonya.

"I take it you're not a football fan," said Melody.

"I was raised by my military family. My father was a U.S. Marine."

"Is that so?"

"I haven't seen him since. He was why I joined the Special Forces."

"I'm so sorry," said Chris, touching her thigh.

"Your concern is appreciated, dear."

After the game, Chris set up some blankets and pillows across the living room. Melody and Cassie came out in their t-shirts and panties, Melody with the Seattle Seahawks t-shirt and Cassie with the Dallas Cowboys t-shirt. Sonya came out in her military bikini.

"Looking good, Sonya," said Chris.

"Melody, those amazing thighs..."

"You like them, Sonya?"

"I do, baby."

"All the workouts I've done have paid off."

"I see why Chris loves you," said Sonya. "Not just for your stunning beauty but for your love for him."

"I love this man, Sonya."

"Show me," she challenges Melody. Melody accepted the challenge and straddled Chris, taking his shirt off lip locking him. She took his shorts off and gave him a blowjob. Cassie lip locks him. Sonya sat next to him taking her gown off. He fingered Melody as Cassie was getting naked. Melody got naked too.

"Wow, Melody." Sonya was intrigued by Melody's hourglass figure. "I must be jealous."

"Why, Sonya? You look good too."

"Thank you, but look at your body. You're basically hard as steel. You oughta be a supermodel."

"I actually gave it some thought, but I'm not one for the spotlight."

"Why, Melody. You have the look, the sassiness..."

*I agree with Cassie," Chris said.

*If that's how you feel, baby, I'll do it. I don't look this good for nothing. I might even appear in Sports Illustrated."

"Have you ever considered washing your car in your booty shorts?" Cassie asked.

"I think daddy would like that. You always admired my thighs. That's why I love showing them off to you. Now, daddy, get ready for a nice hot ride."

Melody sat him down, took his member by her hand and guided it into her vagina. It felt so good being inside her. She bounced slowly. They lip lock. He caressed her thighs and licked around her breasts. She bounced up and down, keeping him deep.

"Daddy, I love you so much!"

"I love you two, baby! Ah! So good..."

After five minutes, he is on top giving her easy thrusts. Melody moaned lowly. Meanwhile, Cassie and Sonya were making out. Cassie eventually licked Sonya's vagina. Chris went faster into Melody.

"Aw, daddy!"

*You like that, don't you?"

"I love the way you fuck me! Ah ah! Oh yes!"

Sonya orgasmed.

"You wanna fuck him, don't you, mom?" Cassie whispers in her ear.

"Yes I do, Cassie."

Melody was moaning loud as Chris blasted his seed into her.

"As always, daddy. So fantastic. What did you think, Sonya?"

"Very hot, Mel."

Fifteen minutes after shooting his seed into Melody, Chris and Sonya were kissing..

"Ready, mommy?"

"Oh yes."

Sonya laid him down and took him into her vagina. Melody and Cassie were liplocking. Sonya gathered Chris in her arms. She moved her hips as he was rubbing her thighs.

"Oh Chris, ah! Oh baby..."

"Sweet mommy..."

"Yes, let mommy take care of you."

She bounced on him hard, wanting his seed.

"Oh mommy. I love your sweet pussy."

"Keep talking dirty, boy!"

*You are so sexy. Please, mommy. Make me cum in your pussy."

Sonya bounced harder. He then got on top and pumped deep into her.

"That's right, my sweet boy! Fuck your mommy! Ah! Ah! Cum in my pussy, boy!"

He went faster.

"Mommy, I'm cumming!"

He grew Sonya a few powerful thrusts before he shot his load into Sonya.

"You pleased your mommy so well. I know you have just enough for Cassie. Fuck her good while I taste that sweet chocolate over there."

He goes to Cassie.

"Melody, come to mommy" said Sonya, wanting Melody's vagina. Melody went to her. They kissed. Sonya laid her down and played with her breasts. She traveled down her body and reached her core. Sonya licked her lips and dove in, causing Melody to moan loud.

"Mommy! Take my pussy, mommy!"

Sonya used her lips and tongue on her pussy. Cassie was blowjobing Chris before laying him down and lowered herself, feeling his member entering her. She bounced slowly on him.

"You gave it to Mom really good."

"I love fucking her, just like I do with you and melody."

"My pussy is yours too, baby." She bounced hard. Sonya got her strap on and placed it into Melody. They lip lock as she pumped hard into Melody.

"Fuck Me, mommy! Ah! Ah! Me and Chris are yours!"

"Good."

As Cassie was riding Chris, Melody was riding Sonya bouncing on her the same way. Melody was on her way to cumming as Sonya was kicking and playing with her breasts. She orgasmed. Chris fucked Cassie good from behind.

"I'm cumming, Cassie."

Melody went behind Chris. "Sweet daddy..."

Chris groaned loud as he shot his load into Cassie.

"You ladies are amazing," said Chris.

"That's our daddy," Melody said kissing Chris.

Cassie and Melody slept on opposite sides with Chris and Sonya slept on the couch. Tonight was a great night.


	5. Chapter 4: The Eyes of the Future

The Right Kind of Love 2

Chapter 4: The Eyes of the Future

Sonya returned home after a wonderful night Chris and the girls. The trio was making breakfast. As they entered the living room with eggs, toasts, sausage and bacon as well as orange juice, they were greeted by an unexpected guest.

*Greetings." It was Street Fighter"a new female character, Menat.

"Menat! Good morning," said Melody. *What are you doing here?"

"Better yet, how did you get in the house?," Asked Chris.

Menat shows them her crystal ball.

"Oh, that makes sense."

*I am here because i have a new prediction for your future."

"What is it?" Asked Cassie.

Menat used her crystal ball and makes her statement.

"I see the three of you on a romantic getaway."

"What? Where?," Melody asked, impressed and intrigued.

"Jamaica. I also see a blonde woman looking to make the trip possible."

The trio finished eating. They hung out with Menat discussing their impending getaway vacation. Cassie and Melody kissed Chris and went to work at the salon, leaving him alone with Menat.

""So what's on tap with you, Menat?"

She walked towards him.

"Your love with Melody and Cassie has grown stronger."

"I love them both."

"You will see me in Jamaica as well. For something special. I will not reveal it, but you will love it."

He touched Menat's thigh. She got up without leaving her eyes on him. She strips naked. She removed his shorts and gave him a blowjob. This was unexpected, but he welcomed it. Five minutes later, she straddled him.

"I need you, my dear."

She took him into her vagina and moved slowly. His hands went to her thighs. They lip lock. She bounced. He squeezed that ass. They moved in rhythm as Menat moaned loud.

"You're beautiful, Menat."

"Oh Chris, I want to be your sex toy!"

"Why, baby?"

"Your penis... The way you love Melody and Cassie... I want to feel it myself

She bounced harder.

"What did you think of Melody?" Chris asked.

"She is incredibly sweet and sexy... I want to taste that sweet chocolate!"

He got on top of Menat and pumped into her at a comfortable pace.

"Look down, baby"

Menat sees his penis going in and out of her vagina at a loving fashion.

"You're so good inside me."

He picked up the pace. He caressed her smooth thighs.

"I don't ever want to stop having sex with you, Chris!"

"You're incredible, Menat."

After five more minutes, he placed Menat on the wall facing away. He bent her body down and entered her. He gave her comfortable thrusts and went deep.

"That ass looks so good, baby."

"It's yours to take, baby."

He pumped hard.

"Faster, dear."

He went faster, gripping her hips and hammered her real good. He smacked that sweet loving ass.

"Menat! I'm cumming!"

He gave Menat powerful as he groaned loud. Menat screamed his name.

"Cum inside me! Chrism CHRIS! AAAHHHH!"

He shot his love juice deep into Menat's vagina.

"You are simply mazing, dear. I'll let you in on a secret. I was at the coffee shop when Melody introduced herself to you. I predicted you two to have a loving relationship. And seeing you with her and Cassie, my prediction was correct."

"You're quite clairvoyant, Menat."

"I'm still a work in progress."

"You've improved quite well. Would you like to come visit Melody at her salon?"

"Sure."

They got dressed and left for Melody's Nail Salon.


	6. Chapter 5: A Busy Day At the Salon

The Right Kind of Love 2

Chapter 5: A Busy Day At the Salon

Chris and Menat visited Melody's Nail Salon. To their surprise, it was so busy. Two hours have passed and Melody and the girls were exhausted.

"Wow, " said Melody.

"Melody." Chris sees his lady sitting down.

"Hey, baby! Menat, how are you?"

"Never thought we'd visit a busy place like this," Chris replied.

"You got that right," said Jill.

"What brings you here?" Master Raven asks.

"I knew Melody's future of owning a business was bright. Seeing her and her friends serving the customers. It seems my prophecy was correct."

"Things are really coming together.," Melody agreed.

Tanya arrived late. Her hair was a little messed up.

"Hey, girls. Sorry I'm late. Who are you?" She asks Menat.

"I am Menat, a fortune teller from Egypt."

"Had a late night?" Melody asked.

"Oh yeah, with Curtis..."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Chris asked.

"He cares so much for his daughter. I made it official to up the divorce papers."

"Are you sure about that?" Sheva asks.

"If Jade can look past certain situations, so can I. He has shown that he can really change. Not just for me, but for Teresa as well."

"This is a big step for you," said Jill. "I hope you're making the right decision, considering his abuse towards you."

"Maybe I can help," Menat offers. *I need to see your hands, Tanya."

Tanya was a little skeptical but did as she was told. Menat closed her eyes and go through Tanya's history.

"Your marriage with Curtis was in shambles, due to his abuse towards you. But you, Tanya... somehow you managed to change his ways. I would highly suggest marriage counseling to further his development."

"That's what we agreed on."

"Like me, he's a work in progress."

"I am impressed. You knew he was abusive."

"I told you. I am a fortune teller. I will only reveal what you want me to reveal."

"That actually makes sense, Menat. This is Sheva Alomar, Master Raven, Jill Valentine..."

Cassie came out if the back room. "I got some more..."

She sees Menat. "Menat, right?"

"Greetings, Cassie."

"What are you doing here?"

"Chris brought me here to oversee the work of the ladies."

"We still have a few more customers. Watch us in action."

The girls had 6 customers to work with. Menat was impressed. Once the customers were taken care of...

"Menat, would you like your nails done?" Melody offered.

"Sure."

"I'll take her," said Cassie. "What will it be?"

"The same color as my hair."

"I've never met a purple haired girl before," said Sheva.

"You're gonna be all purple when I'm done here," said Cassie and went to work on Menat's nails. Melody sat next to Chris. "How are you feeling, daddy?"

"Very good, baby."

"What do you think of the purple haired girl over there?"

"Like you, she's exotic."

Menat was looking at him with list.

"She is exotic. Was she good?"

Chris looked at her. "You... know?"

After 20 minutes..

"What do you think?" Asked Cassie.

"They match my hair perfectly." Menat said, happy with the result. She notices Chris's hand on Melody's thigh.

"Melody..."

*I know. Daddy loves my thighs, don't you, daddy? You know I like to keep them smooth for my man."

"What do you of my nails," Menat asks Chris.

"A perfect match."

"Did you tell Melody how good you were with me?"

"I already know," Melody said.

"An excellent lover." She was moving her fingers on him.

"How did he do you?"

"On top of me, riding him, on the wall and behind me."

"My favorite positions."

"Melody, I think his member is hard."

"I know. He wants me."

"Would you like to come to my apartment and spend the night?" Menat asked.

"I like that," Melody replied sensually.

"Meet me at my place tonight. I want to see how gentle he is with you."

"I will."


	7. Chapter 6: The Double M

The Right Kind of Love 2

Chapter 6: The Double M

Chris and Melody went to Menat's apartment for the night. It had a lot of Egyptian trinkets.

"Very nice, Menat," said Melody.

"Thank you, Melody. I decorated it myself. Now, let's see how you two love each other."

Melody took off her green dress.

"Come, daddy. My body is calling for you."

They kissed. "Wanna join us, Menat?

"Of course."

Menat strips naked. Melody can't believe such amazing beauty.

"Your beauty equals mine, Melody. You are about to witness my future with him... and you."

Menat straddles him and takes him into her vagina.

"So sweet, Menat."

They lip lock as she rode him slowly. He caressed her thighs as she bounced. He took her to the wall nearby and pumped deep. Menat moaned at the power of this man, but he tried to keep it from becoming too painful. Menat didn't seem to mind. He kissed her neck as he shot his load into her. An hour later, Melody lip locks Chris.

"I'm ready, daddy."

He lays her down and entered her with great care. They lip lock. Menat saw saw firsthand what their lovin' is about. He caressed Melody's thick luscious thighs As he went deep.

"Don't stop, daddy! Ah! Ah! Oh daddy!'

They rolled around as she got on top and bounced slowly. They kept liplocking as he massaged her breasts. He held her hips as he kissed her neck. After ten minutes of hitting Melody's ass, he shot his load into her.

"My sweet lover..."

"You were wonderful, Chris," said Menat.

"I could get lost in her eyes, Menat."

"Exactly how I like it. He compliments me."

"With a body like yours, how can I not?"

;)


	8. Chapter 7: Those Hips Don't Lie

The Right Kind of Love 2

Chapter 7: Those Hips Don't Lie

Chris, Menat and Melody returned to her nail salon, only to be met by Sonya.

*Sonya, what's happening?" Chris asked.

"Hey, handsome. Who is this young purple-haired lady?"

"This is Menat, the fortune teller from Egypt."

"Sonya Blade, pleased to meet you," said Menat.

"Likewise, Menat."

"What brings you to my salon?" Asked Melody.

"Thought I'd stop by. Your hair is a little messed up, Mel."

Everyone knew what Sonya meant.

"Yeah," Melody said, embarrassed.

"Let me guess: Gave him some chocolate?"

"What do you think? Menat did too."

*It was unbelievable," said Menat.

"I can see why." Sonya looked at his erection.

"Come in now, ladies."

"Why? You're getting more sex than my ex."

"I wonder why."

"You're looking at her," said Menat.

"You?"

"Since I saw you and Melody at the coffee shop, I prophesied that you two will intertwine with love."

"Amazing!" Melody exclaimed.

"I must return to my apartment, but you, Chris, are more than welcome to visit."

"Of course."

Menat kisses Chris and leaves, moving her hips in a seductive fashion.

"Wow, said Cassie.

"That girl's got a sweet ass.," Said Sheva.

Menat blew a kiss a leaves.

"I like her," said Sonya.

"I think so too," said Chris.

"So she was the reason you've been getting great sex?" Asked Jill.

"Maybe I'm just lucky. I'm just a regular guy, that's all. But her prophecy with us? Amazing. Not only is she a fortune teller, she might be a love therapist."

"Regardless, you're still the man I love."

Cassie held Chris close. "You'll always be loved."


	9. Epilogue: Nina's Video Collection

The Right Kind of Love 2

Epilogue: Nina's Video Collection

The trio returned home. Chris checked his mail and he found a letter from Nina Williams.

"Nina's Video Collection?"

"What?" Melody asked.

Chris opened the letter and it read:

 **"Dear, Chris, Melody and Cassie**

 **"You three are cordially invited to participate in a series of erotic videos and photo shoots. Chris, you are the only male client to test yourself with many of my female clients. Because of your lovin you gave me, Anna and I would like to place you in these videos. Do not worry, these videos are private until you feel more comfortable releasing them to the public, but I would prefer them to be private. I want all the of you to come to Jamaica. Also, I spoke to Tanya and she agreed to make a romantic getaway there. I cannot wait to get to work with you three. See you there."**

 **Much love,**

 **Nina Williams**

"Hot videos?," Asked Melody.

"Apparently, Nina wants me to try my hand with her clients."

"Ooohhh, I like the sound of that."

A knock was heard on the door. Chris opened it and it was Tanya.

"Tanya, what's happening?"

"Curtis and I want to invite you three to Jamaica."

"Funny, because we were invited to participate in Nina's Video sessions."

"Really? Interesting."

"But yes, when are you guys leaving?"

"Jade, Jamaal and the kids will be coming with us, too. But we're getting a separate motel across from you. We're leaving in the morning."

"We'll be ready," said Cassie.

"See you guys in the morning."

To be continued


End file.
